Kill Him
by SupernaturalFreak
Summary: Sam is having nightmares about Dean trying to kill him.The next day Dean tries to kill him, it doesn’t work. Who or what is causing Dean to do such a thing? We get a visit from a past character.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything related to it.**

**Summary: Sam is having nightmares about Dean trying to kill him. The next day Dean tries to kill him, it doesn't work. Who or what is causing Dean to do such a thing? We get a visit from a past character.**

"Dean, mom's dead. Dad's gone. Get it through your head already." The younger Winchester Yelled at his brother.

"No they're not!" Dean, the eldest of the two Winchester's replied as he pulled a gun from his coat and pointed it at Sam.

"Dean put the gun down! You don't want to do this." Sam said with fear in his voice.

"How do you know Sam? How do you know what I want? Maybe this is what I want."

It's not Dean Trust me.

"You know what? You're right it's not" He put the gun to his head, "This is what I want. I'm sorry Sammy." He pulled the trigger and fell to the ground.

"No.!" Sam screamed. He woke up screaming it in the rundown motel breathing heavily. HE looked around to find Dean. "Dean."

"You done yet?"

"What?"

"For the last 15 minutes you've been tossing and turning saying 'no'. If you keep this up we're going to have to get you your own room. I'd rather have you snoring." Dean complained.

Sam sat up and threw a pillow at him to shut him up. "Or maybe we have to get you some earmuffs."

Dean laid down and went back to sleep. Sam laid awake trying to figure out what that dream was about. The clock said 4 a.m. Sam was still awake when the clock said 5:45. He decided to get up and go get breakfast for later.

He walked into the store. A girl in her mid 20s is behind the counter. "Whoa you look like you just saw a ghost."

"What? Oh yeah, I suppose you could say something like that."

He gets some coffee and donuts and pays. When he gets back to the motel he sees Dean still sleeping.

"Rise and Shine. I got breakfast."

Dean still laid there. Sam sits on his bed and picks up a pillow and throws it at him. "Get up asshole." Sam demanded.

"I'm up. Watch your language! It's my job to do the swearing." Under his breath Dean said, "Bastard. You could of given me 5 more minutes." He started getting ready. "You said you had breakfast? What'd you get?"

"Your favorite. Coffee and donuts."

"Again? What are we police officers?"

"Well, many of our badges. . . "

"Shut up."

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Dean's done getting dressed and packed. "Whatever, let's go."

They started to leave. About 10 minutes later Sam fell asleep and began to dream . .

"Dean what's wrong with you?" Sam questioned.

"What's wrong with me? Have you ever stopped and considered what's wrong with you?" Dean questioned back.

"Don't Dean."

Dean continued, " You and those stupid dreams of yours?"

Dean pulled out a knife from his bag. He went after Sam and right before Dean would have stabbed him he woke up breathing heavily.

"Okay, now you're going to be doing this in the car. We're going to have to strap you to the roof." He stopped he saw panic in Sam's face.

"What's . . " He began to ask.

"You tried to kill me!"

"No I didn't."

"In my dream yes you did.

"Sam if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now."

"Gee thanks. That makes me feel better."

Dean grinned, "Your welcome."

After a couple moments of silence

"With a knife!" Sam exclaimed.

"I would have used a gun."

"Yeah, I know. You tried to use that the second time."

Dean gets ready to say something, he puts his hand to his temple. "God."

Concerned Sam asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a headache." He lied.

"Okay then." Sam knew he was lying too.

Dean's know hearing a voice in his head. It keeps on repeating. "Kill him."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam interrupted the voices.

"Yeah, don't be so concerned."

"Well I should be since you're the one keeping me alive."

Dean then got a stern look on his face. He starts driving for the ditch on the other side of the road.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" He tried to get the steering wheel away from Dean. "Dean let go!" Sam demanded. Dean kept on driving. Sam finally broke his grip once they were close to the edge of the road. "What the hell were you trying to do. Kill us?"

"No I don't know what I was doing actually."

"That's it. I'm driving" Sam said.

Dean willing got out and went to the passenger's side and got it. Sam sat in the driver's spot. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Dean replied. Quietly he whispered, "I hope."

Dean looked around wearily. He started to think. _What the hell? God maybe I am trying to kill Sam. No I wouldn't, I couldn't kill him. Then why did I just try to? God there must be something wrong with me_.

He tried to forget about it. He fell asleep.

"Dean can you hear me?"

"What? Where am I?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry we have to talk.

"Show yourself , you freak."

"Don't talk to me like that!" The mysterious voice demanded.

"Yes, Master." Dean replied.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"I didn't want to wreck my car. " Dean said being a samrtass.

Dean got shocked by something.

"I don't know. He stopped me I guess."

"Not good enough."

"What?"

"Give me a better answer I said." The voice was stern and demanding.

'He stopped me. I couldn't." He hesitated with the rest of his answer. " He's my brother. And I, I can't believe I'm saying this, I are about him."

He gets shocked again and screams. He wakes up screaming in pain.

"Maybe we should strap you to the roof."

"Ha Ha. Very funny."

"What's up?" Sam could see something was bothering him.

"Nothing. Where are we?"

"Coming to another motel."

"Good. I need out of this car."

"Yeah, me too."

When they pulled into the parking lot. And got unpacked Dean went to the bathroom to check for burn marks. He lifted up his shirt and his chest had hand prints burned on.

"Great."

"What?" Sam asked as he walked by.

"Oh, nothing much."

"Sure."

"I think I'm going to get some shut-eye." Dean said.

"It's only. . .," Sam checked his watch, "7. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm tired. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, you could say that again."

Dean being a smartass said "I'm tired. It's been a long day."

Sam gave him a glare.

"You said I could say it again."

"Shut up and go to bed."

"Yes, mommy."

He crawled into bed and within the next 5 minutes he was out cold.

Sam thought to himself. _What's wrong with him? Is he actually trying to kill me? Maybe I'll have another dream and it will answer my question. Did I actually just look forward to a dream. What's wrong with me?_ _I'm going to bed_. He crawled in and began to dream.

He sees Dean talking to someone. He can't make out who it is though. He sees Dean sitting in a chair?

"_Dean why didn't you kill him?" The voice asked._

"_I didn't want to wreck my car. " Dean said being a samrtass._

_Dean got shocked by something._

"_I don't know. He stopped me I guess."_

"_Not good enough."_

"_What?"_

"_Give me a better answer I said." The voice was stern and demanding._

'_He stopped me. I couldn't." He hesitated with the rest of his answer. " He's my brother. And I, I can't believe I'm saying this, I are about him."_

_He gets shocked again and screams. He wakes up screaming in pain._ Sam wakes up screaming as if he had just been Dean.

"Ellicot?" Sam whispered to himself, "No it couldn't be him, we made sure he was gone for good."

Sam falls back asleep and sees what Dean is seeing now.

Dean has just waken up because of another one of his headaches. "Kill Him." The Voice says again.

"I can't."

"Dean it's your perfect chance, he won't see it coming. Here take this. You can kill him with this." The voice Dean's been hearing finally comes out and it turns out to be Dr. Ellicot. He hands Dean a screwdriver.

"Yes, Master" Dean replies as he takes it and goes over to Sam's bed. Just as Dean's ready to stab him Sam wakes up.

"Holy Shit! Dean you scared me!" Sam says surprised.

Dean has the screwdriver up in the air ready to go down with it. "Dean don't" Sam says. Dean swings down. Sam moves just in time, causing Dean to stab the mattress.

"Dean don't do this. You don't want to." Sam said trying to persuade Dean to put it down.

"How do you know Sammy?" Deans replies.

"It's Ellicot. He's doing this to you." Dean swings and misses. Sam continues, " Dean, don't listen to him." Dean swings and misses again. "Dean put it down."

"No Sammy, it's the only way to make I stop."

"Dean he's dead. Just believe me."

"Sure Sam, I'll believe you, after you're dead." He swings at Sam and barely misses him.

Ellicot is standing in a corner behind Dean saying "Kill him. Don't believe a word he says. He's a liar."

While Dean was concentrating on listening to Ellicot, Sam has the chance to know the screwdriver away and he succeeds. Dean went over to his bag and takes out a gun full of rock salt.

"Dean put it down. Dean, don't listen to him. The guns full of rock salt. It won't kill me.

"I should know that. But it will hurt like hell. You told me that Sammy, right after you shot me with it. You remember that don't you? Anyways I think I want to go with torturing you because then you'll feel it and it sounds like fun." Dean said.

Sam and Dean are now circling the room. While Dean is aiming at Sam but Sam keeps on moving so Dean can't hit him. Now Sam is in front of Ellicot and Dean can see him now.

Sam said, "Dean you don't want to kill me. How would you tell Dad? How yould you tell him you killed me?"

"I won't." Dean aimed the gun at Sam perfectly still now. Dean is ready to pull the trigger and Ellicot says "Do it! Kill him!"

"Sam I'm going to say this once. . . Duck!

"What?" Sam ducks in time and Dean hits Ellicot. His spirit vanishes like a cloud of dust and says, "I'll be back!"

"Told you I won't have to tell dad?"

"You could have killed me!"

"Rock salt, Sam. Rock salt."

"How long had you been back to normal?"

"Almost the hole time."

"Why didn't you kill him sooner?"

"I needed a way to get the gun and be able to line up and hit him."

"Sure you did." Sam said doubting him.

"Umm I think we should get going before somebody reports us.."

"Yeah I suppose you're right."

They gathered all their stuff and put it in the car.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw you with Ellicot when he first shocked you."

"Yeah, so?"

"You had said you cared about me."

"Well yeah." He looked over at Sam with a grin on his face. "You're keeping my Ass alive. And hey man what did I say about those damn chick-flick moments?"

They drove off into the night

THE END


End file.
